


Two & Two

by AzraelsQuill



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s01e05 Meeseeks and Destroy, Gen, Guns as a solution, Rick is secretly a caring grandpa, Rick's thought process, takes place during Meeseeks and destroy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 12:03:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7573360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzraelsQuill/pseuds/AzraelsQuill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick can put two and two together so fast it's like putting one and one together. So when Morty comes up behind him and actually wants to give up on their little bet, Rick knows something is up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two & Two

**Author's Note:**

> I've rapidly become obsessed with this terrible show, and since season 3 is who knows how far away, I'm rewatching the series and "Meeseeks and Destroy" really strikes a nerve every time. Here's a little drabble to get out my feels. 
> 
> EDIT 9/4/17: Fixed a few little typos.

The stair aliens at the table curse again as they chuck down their cards, and Rick chuckles as he seizes all their sweet loot. He takes a swig from his flask and a second to be smug about how good he is at figuring things out. Rick can put two and two together so fast it's like putting one and one together, and it's not just being a genius that helps out. He's been around the block often enough to know when to call a crook a crook. 

So when Morty comes up behind him and actually wants to give up on their little bet, Rick knows something is up. Morty always ends up shaky and scared and a little bruised on adventures, but not like this. 

And when Mr. Jellybean comes limping out of the bathroom looking like he tried to mug Rocky Balboa, it's insulting to call it something as slow as realization. 

Rick has already burned the dimension, the pub's name, and the fucking Jellybean's every identifying characteristic into his brain before he even opens his mouth again. 

He's already weighed his options about whether he should just lay it all out here and ask Morty about it, but the look on Morty's face and the way he pleads to go home...a clear no on that idea. 

So, with a faker smile than usual, Rick tries to convince Morty to stick around, let Rick hustle more money out of these chumps, go back to that little village and give the earnings to the villagers. He knows Morty will take that well, and he does, with a weak smile that temporarily hides his anxiousness to get out of the pub. 

Rick figures teleporting back and catching up with Jellybean will take maybe an hour of his life, probably less. So he decides to handle his grandson first. 

He never has to take that hour though. Funny how the universe does that sometimes, delivering things right up close to be handled. Rick will say he's almost surprised that the Jellybean is king of that particular village, but it takes him no effort to understand what being king gives a filthy scumbag like Jellybean. What kind of access, and invulnerability to laws...

Luckily, Rick's always thought laws were for chumps. And nobody, king or crook, is immune to the right gun.


End file.
